Mi pequeño Kyoya
by xMayOli
Summary: El Gran Hibari Kyoya se convierte en un pequeño de 5 años, debido a una bala rara de Reborn, Que pasara con el? Dino cuidara bien el pequeño Kyoya o se convertirá en un pedofilo? D18
1. Capitulo 1

**• Mi pequeño Kyoya ;**

* * *

Era una tarde tranquila en Namimori, nuestros queridos Vongola se encontraban en un pequeño parque, la razón el niño vaca con cabello afro no hacia mas que joder al pobre Tsuna de ir al parque, El castaño no tuvo mas remedio que cumplir los berrinches del bebe, claro que tuvieron que llevar también a la pequeña chinita I-pin, y Fuuta. ¿Pero, que hacían ahi Gokudera y Yamamoto? Claro esta, Gokudera como buen mano derecha de Tsuna no dudo ni un segundo en acompañarlo, mientras que Yamamoto caminaba por el parque después de uno de sus entrenamientos Baseball.

-Gyahaha Lambo'san es el rey del parque, I-pin tu no puedes jugar aqui - presumia el pequeño

-Lambo, este no es tu parque- le contesto la china

-I-pin, Lambo no peleen- intento calmar el castaño a los pequeños

-Estúpida Vaca compórtate bien frente al juudaime- Tomo a la vaca de sus cabellos

-Bakadera bájame, bájame- lloraba Lambo

-Hahaha Tranquilo Gokudera, solo son niños- como siempre el risueño de Yamamoto contesto

-Gokudera'kun, Yamamoto tiene razón- exclamo el vongola

-Tsk solo por que el Juudaime me lo pidió, a todo esto donde esta Reborn'san- dijo el peliplata

Tsuna se estremecio tanto al escuchar el nombre del Hitman, -Dijo que pasaría el fin de semana con Dino'san- suspiro aliviadamente pensando en no lidiar con el. De repente se podía notar a lo lejos una silueta femenina que no tardo en llegar con ellos.

-Hahi, Tsuna'san que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí- comento la castaña con una sonrisa

-Haru, Haha Haru, Mujer Estúpida- contestaron los 3 al unisono

-Haru no es estúpida- refunfuño haciendo un gesto infantil

-Etto, Haru quien es el- dijo Tsuna señalando al bebe que llevaba consigo Haru

-Es el bebe de una vecina, me pidió de favor que lo cuidara, Hahi Haru ama a los bebes, Tsuna'san imagina como sera cuando tengamos el nuestro, sera fabuloso desu- se emociono la castaña mientras abrazaba mas al pobre bebe

-pero que cosas dices mujer- grito Gokudera enojado o celoso?

-Haru lastimas al bebe, haha- comento Yamamoto

-Hahi, lo siento bebe'san- lo tomo con mas cuidado y le sonrio

-Herbivoros, los morderé hasta la muerte- Dijo un enojado Hibari

-Hiiiee! Hibari'san! -chillo Tsuna

-Tsk otro que viene a joder- exclamo Gokudera

-Yo! Hibari!- sonrió Yamamoto

-Hahi, Hombre Malo desu, esto es dangerous- grito Haru aturdiendo a todo mundo

Esperen como es que Hibari había llegado ahí, y lo peor como les dirigió la palabra, algo anda mal con el.

* * *

-Reborn! no puedes hacerlo, si el se entere me matara- se escuchaba a un rubio asustado

-Cállate tonto, el no tiene por que saberlo- le contesto el de las patillas rizadas

-Pero Reborn, que pasara después! -chillo el décimo Cavallone

-Te harás cargo de el- respondió el bebe con una sonrisa sádica

-Pe-Pero... no se como cuidarlo- dijo Dino asustado

El hitman le dio una patada al pobre Dino en la mejilla -Que te calles, es tu deber- le ordeno el pelinegro para despues salir de la mansion Cavallone y dirigirse al jet privado de los vongola.

-Esto saldrá mal, tan solo espero me deje con vida- comento Dino sobando su mejilla

Continuara...

* * *

Dejen Reviews de que le pareció n n

Tengo que continuar con mi otro Fic, muchas gracias a los que leen mis historias raras! D';

Se los agradezco de corazón, Sin mas que decir, Hasta la proxima :33


	2. Capitulo 2

continuación :33

* * *

-Hiie! Hibari'san que haces aquí?- pregunto el joven Vongola

-Hnn, solo caminaba para desaburrirme- dijo fríamente

-hahaha te refieres a golpear a quien se te atraviese haha- se rio Yamamoto

El bebe que llevaba con sigo Haru comenzó a llorar tal vez era hambre o hizo sus necesidades (:P) Hibari miro molesto a la pequeña criaturita y amenazo a Haru con callarlo o la mordería hasta la muerte, La castaña solo chillo y se fue corriendo de hay con el bebe

-Adiós Tsuna'san! -se despidió del castaño

-Bye Haru- correspondio la despedia

-Tsk por eso odio a los herbívoros y mas si se tratan de bebes- se quejaba Hibari

De pronto otro pequeño bebe sicario apareció

-Ciaossu- Saludo el bebe con traje de Hitman

-Re-Reborn! -grito Tsuna con temor

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna- comento el bebe

-Hiiee! Que haces aquí Reborn, se supone que estabas con Dino'san? -pregunto Tsuna con nervios

-Ese no asunto tuyo! -le dio una patada en la cara al pobre castaño

-Wow Bebe- bufo la alondra, posicionando en forma de batalla y sacando sus tonfas listo para pelear

-Hibari -el bebe sonrió ocultando su cara con la fedora,

Hibari sonrió un poco y se lanzo contra Reborn, el Hitman tomo a leon con su mano derecha, el camaleón se transformo en un pistola verde con franjas negras, el bebe apunto a la cabeza de Kyoya, mientras tanto Hibari se balanceaba y empuñaba sus tonfas hacia Reborn, El de las patillas rizadas apretó el gatillo de la pistola, de esta se miro una bala un poco extraña que le dio en la cabeza a el guardián de la nube, Hibari se sorprendió llevando una mano a su frente, todos los presente miraron con terror aquella escena, pensado que Hibari necesitaba ir de inmediato a un Hospital por aquel balazo, pero para su sorpresa no paso nada, nada de nada, solo un Hibari en estado de Shock.

-Reborn! por que lo hiciste, pudo haber muerto Hibari'san!- le grito el castaño al Arcobaleno

-No pasa nada Dame-Tsuna- contesto el del chupete amarillo, -Bueno ire a ver que hizo mamma de comer- dijo Reborn y se marcho

-Ese tonto, Hibari'san, Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Tsuna preocupado por su guardián

-Juudaime, Hibari tiene rato que se fue- comento Gokudera

Hibari caminaba a prisa por las calles de Namimori, quería llegar a su casa lo mas pronto posible, esa bala que recibió no podía ser nada bueno, se sentía un tanto preocupado, finalmente llego a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación una habitación demasiada ordenada y limpia, con lo necesario para un adolescente pudiera sobrevivir, televisión, Pc, muebles, etc. en uno de sus mueble se podía apreciar documentos que eran del comité de disciplina, el azabache se acostó en su cama tratando de calmarse ¿Hibari Kyoya preocupado de si mismo? ¿ podía ser eso verdad? asi es, que te disparen y no pase nada? quien no tendría miedo de eso, decidió dormir un poco, mientras tanto Hibird volaba alrededor de la habitación cantando el Himno de tan famosisima Escuela. Pasaron 3 horas y Hibari seguía dormido, un pelirrubio intento abrir la ventana del prefecto intento entrar a la habitación pero se tropezó con su propio pie, mala suerte que sus subordinados no se encontraban con el, como pudo entro a la habitación del azabache, Dino quedo en shock al mirar la habitación miro en la cama, un pequeño niño aproximadamente de 5 años, pensó que se trataba de un hermanito de Kyoya, pero después acordó que el era hijo único, después supuso que debía ser un primito o algo familiar de el, no supo como reaccionar se acerco lentamente a el, lo movió un poco para que despertara, pero como todo niño pequeño solo renegaba querer dormir mas, Dino nuevamente movió al pequeño logrando que despertara, el pequeño bostezo y tallaba sus ojitos con pereza, el rubio se acerco a pequeño quería saber quien era el.

-Hola pequeño, como te llamas? -le sonrió el pelirrubio con temor a saber la verdad

-Hola Señor Amarillo, Soy Hibari Kyoya- una sonrisita se escapo de los labios del menor

Dino sintió como un balde de agua super heleada le caía encima, ese Reborn realmente hizo lo que había dicho, lo maldijo, ahora el tenia que cuidar al pequeño Kyoya, miro con atención al pequeño, era realmente lindo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse nunca haba mirado así a Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya el hombre mas temible de todo namimori, un hombre sádico que disfrutaba la desgracia ajena, ahora no era nada mas ni nada menos que un infante de 5 años extremadamente tierno e inocente, el rubio sintió como un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz, inmediatamente coloco un papel para que la sangre parara, Quien iba a imaginar que el Décimo Jefe de la Familia Cavallone seria un pedofilo, ahora el tenia que cuidar de ahora en adelante al pequeño Hibari Kyoya

* * *

& que tal? c:

espero le haya gustado n n

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews

Hasta la proxima! nwwn


End file.
